halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:BEN THE BEST456
Hello and Welcome Hello, Welcome to the wiki by the way, but why do you have so many writer templates on your Alpha-Zulu Corps article? Regards, Church --Admiral Benjamin Church (talk) 16:03, April 22, 2016 (UTC) Admiral_Benjamin_Church Re: Photo Uploading well if your editing source, its easier, as there is a upload bar on the right side of the screen you can't miss it, however, if that doesnt work for you, email the pictures to me and i can upload them for you. My email is bstor88@gmail.com Regards, Church --Admiral Benjamin Church (talk) 16:13, April 22, 2016 (UTC) Admiral_Benjamin_Church How to image Sorry for not responding before now but had a lot of other stuff to do. Ok Let's get started. I'll base the guide on your James T. Avery article (by the way it would be smart to rename the article to just James T. Avery since he wasn't born a capt James T. Avery. It's just a policy we have here on site ;) ). Just click on the images to enlarge them. # The first step is to place yourself where you want the image to appear. Then click on the "photo" under the Add features and media to the right (look at the first image for help) # Now click choose file (red circle. It says something else on the picture due to me (Revan180193) speaking Danish) ##If the file is already uploaded then choose it from down below (blue Circle). If you can't see it then click on "next 8" until you find the file/image you're looking for. If the file is already uploaded then proceed directly to step 4. # Navigate to the folder where you have stored the desired image and select it. # Here is where it get really fun. Here you can determine the size of the image if it's big enough (they usually are), write a bit of text under caption, if it should be placed on the left or right side of the article and choose between licensing. Click upload when you're done and the image should have be placed where you wanted it to be. Note: If the image is to be placed in an infobox then choose the size 251 and don't write any text to it and that it should be placed on the left. when uploaded and the code is in place remove the "|thumb" . Hope this'll help you out. Regards Revan180193 (talk) 06:50, April 23, 2016 (UTC) Image Uploading Article Fixes Believe me, sir I have seen those notices and the reason why I have not fixed them is because I gave reasons for his high rank in other articles. If they are then considered NCF then yes I will change him to a lower rank, but as it stands I have reasons in other articles James T. Avery Alpha Team (Alpha-Zulu Corps) BEN THE BEST456 (talk) 03:14, May 8, 2016 (UTC) Screenshots RE: Subcategories RE: Nichole Link Hi Ben just letting you know I edited your page Joseph Avery. In the info box and title it said Joseph Avery but in the article it said a different surname. I do not like Vandalism and was only trying to help. Thanks, Jason SPARTAN323 (talk) 16:10, July 7, 2016 (UTC) RE: Faction Template apology for the 'edit sorry for the apparent edit on the james t. avery page, but i very am new to the website and, at the time, had absolutely no clue on how to insert my own infoboxes, so i only went into the source code and borrowed the one from that page, i meant to click off but accidentally clicked save, where it showed up that i edited it. i am very sorry for any confusion. --Drackhensthorm (talk) 07:07, August 6, 2016 (UTC)Drackhensthorm RE: Screenshots A little earlier on, you asked if I could get you some screenshots. The request is still on my talk page. I have been away from my console for quite a while, so my apologies for the delay. But I need to know if you still need them. If so, I will get them as soon as I can. Commander A222 (talk) 15:22, October 7, 2016 (UTC) No, there is no need for them any longer. But thank you for remembering. BEN THE BEST456 (talk) 15:50, October 7, 2016 (UTC) Joining BEN THE BESTverse G'day. The title should explain what I'm going to ask, but I would like to join your side of the fanon. If this is just your personal thing or you think I suck, I understand. -Tre Hey Tre, I just first wanted to say, wow...I'm honestly surprised that someone wanted to join this little universe. But, this has been a personal desire of mine for awhile and I just want the BEN THE BESTverse to contain just BEN THE BEST456 stuff. Its not that your bad, its just I rather fly solo for this one. Thanks for wanting to join, but I'm sorry I have to turn you down, nothing personal. PS. I do really like your stuff. BEN THE BEST456 (talk) 23:12, October 27, 2016 (UTC) RE: Logan SotP Images RE:My Battles Thanks. Sorry I haven't been active much due to work and school. I am constantly swamped ad I barely have enough time for other projects. But yes, all my red links I have plans on making them into pages. Thank you for understanding and I apologize for not making this intent clear. BEN THE BEST456 (talk) 00:58, December 13, 2017 (UTC) Active RPs Hey Ben. I just thought I'd let you know that there are now a few Roleplays that have started up or in the process of starting up. *Started: **RP:Outbreak: This is a very hard-canon and realistic real-time Discord RP set on a colony in 2555 that is suffering a Flood outbreak. While Spartans are allowed, recent chats I've had with it's coordinator have shown the issues about having too many Spartans in it, so it might be better to enter a regular character instead. **RP:Jaeter's Protectors: This is a freeform, soft-canon RP that is set on Jaeter, which as per the RP's time setting in 2556, is an independent colony in the Joint-Occupation Zone. It's mainly set around the Jaeteran Militia, although there are a mix of criminal and UNSC personnel as well. *Under preparation **RP:Ides of March: **RP:Light of the Abyss: A written RP on the site, LotA is centered around the fall of Alluvion in 2542 and is a very much objective-focused RP. I figured you might be interested. I've also got the channel links for all of those Discord ones. April Fools Hey Ben. Check today's date. Remember that chaos is today's tradition on the site. - Distant Tide (talk) 19:21, April 1, 2018 (UTC) No harm. No foul. We're doing fixs right now. Distant Tide (talk) 19:50, April 1, 2018 (UTC) Ship articles to my page? Also, just thought I'd leave a friendly reminder to say that you can link or reference my articles if you want.}} Sure Sev, sounds cool. BEN THE BEST456 (talk) 13:58, April 15, 2018 (UTC) Pictures Crap, my bad. Sorry about that one Brodie. Kinda out of the moment when I did that. Gonna fix it now. Again, sorry and thank you for the pics. BEN THE BEST456 (talk) 15:56, April 27, 2018 (UTC) RE: Images